1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an auxiliary brake light control system for motor vehicles having standard transmissions so that the brake lights will be illuminated when the vehicle is stopped even when the driver's foot is released from the brake pedal.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Motor vehicles provided with automatic transmissions and those provided with manual transmissions are generally equipped so that the brake lights are illuminated when the vehicle is stopped, but only when the driver's foot is depressed upon the brake pedal.
Today's manual and automatic transmission motor vehicles have a single brake light system wherein the brake light is illuminated in response to the manual application of pressure to the brake pedal. However, whenever the manually-applied pressure is removed from the brake pedal, the brake lights turn off giving followers of the motor vehicle the erroneous indication that the motor vehicle is moving, whereas the motor vehicle may be traveling at extremely slow speeds or even stopped.
The brake light control system of the present invention solves substantially all brake light problems inherent in such motor vehicles providing an auxiliary means of illuminating the brake lights even when the driver's foot is removed from the brake pedal.